


Gay? Yeah, Gay.

by lelepandewritium



Series: Dating till you make it [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepandewritium/pseuds/lelepandewritium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without any warning, one of Kuroo’s hands shot out, wrapping it around the back of Bokuto’s knee and hiking his leg up until it rested against his own hip, a startled hoot coming from Bokuto at the unexpected action.</p>
<p>A few moments of silence passed between them before Kuroo coughed, motioning down at Bokuto’s leg as if that would explain what he was doing.</p>
<p>Not wanting to lose his nerve, Kuroo reached out with his other hand and lifted the hem of Bokuto’s shorts up, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding when he saw the cut off of Bokuto’s kneepads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay? Yeah, Gay.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to name it so whala.
> 
> Gay.

**Thursday**

[9:13]: Yoooooo. Dude. Bro. So like my friend wants 2 come with me on our Sat. date cuz he thinks i’m iresponsible and would make frends with old men out to kill me. Cool wit u???

[10:03]: _Yeh bro, def cool wit me. Since we’re on the subject my friend wants 2 come 2 for same reasons. Can’t b-leaf he doesn trust me. M’so hurt bro._

[10:07]: Yaaaaas! We can make it a DOUBLE date!

[10:08]: Nvermind my friend just glared at me.

[10:10]: _Lol yeah nah my friend would ignore me for a month an id have to buy him a new game_

[13:45]: Oh duuuude! I’ve got the PERFECT idea! Do u play volleyball I could rent a court smwhere and we can all play! 2 on 2! Whadaya say?!

[14:05]: _I am down man! I practice with my friend pretty often. I was thinkin bout joining my school team but I like basketball more. My friend’s on the team tho!_

[14:09]: Whaaaaat, dude, I’M on my schools volley team. I’m the ACE! Be prepared to get your ass WHOOPED!

[14:11]: _Oho, a challenge I see. Just u wait, I’m gonna block ur ass so hard_

[16:33]: Ohoho, you wish dude. Wait till u get a taste of my awesome straights! 

[17:56]: _Pfffff, sure mman, whaever u say_

**Friday**

[13:44]: UuuuuggGHH dudue im so bored entertain me

[13:51]: Come ooOONNnnN

[14:01]: Kurooooooo

[14:09]: kurooOOooOoOO

[14:10]: My d uuuuude

[14:10]: Bro

[14:10]: Dude

[14:11]: Kuroo

[14:11]: Kuro

[14:13]: Coolro

[14:16]: Uh, buddy

[14:16]: Pal

[14:17]: _Ohmygod dude chill I just got out of the bath_

[14:17]: YeeEEESSS dude ur here finally entertain me man m’so bored

[14:19]: _I think u managed to entertain urelf well enough. Nice job on Coolro I like it_

[14:21]: Oh man I kno it was a stroke of genius!

[14:22]: _So how exactly do u want me to entertain u hmm~?_

[14:24]: Iunno man just think of smthin

[14:24]: _Finefine_

[14:26]: _Hmmm, did u kno there are cats who have survived falls of 320 meters?_

[14:27]: Whoawut no way man that’s insane

[14:28]: _No lies bro. A group of cats is called a clowder._

[14:28]: _Cats can’t taste sweetness_

[14:30]: That’s a damn shame, they don’t get 2 taste how sweet u are bro

[14:30]: _Bro_

[14:31]: Broooo

[14:33]: _Brooooooooo_

[14:34]: Broooskjdhkn ah shit sorry Kuro I gotta go THANKS FOR ENTERTAIN ME

[14:34]: _Pffft no prob man. I’ll see u tomorow_

[14:35]: Yeahyeah man I’ll text u the deets tmrrow mornin!

Saturday

[9:23]: AIGHT KUROO U REDY TO GET UR ASS BEAT TODAY??!!?!

[9:31]: _All that confidence will b ur downfall Bo. when and where am I supposed to meet u?_

[9:33]: It’s part of my charm man. And y’know that park on 63rd? Meet u there at 1?

[9:36]: _Yeah bro I know where. Awright, Ill be there, better be prepared, I’m not gonna let u get in 1 spike!_

[9:39]: You are ON KUROO

\-------------------------

Kuroo sighed, maneuvering Kenma through the crowd of the park with a gentle hand on his back.

“Kenmaaaa~”

Kenma didn’t bother replying, keeping his gaze locked onto his game and continuing to tap away.

“Kenma, c’mon, we’re almost there. You should at least put that thing away so you can greet our new friends properly.”

All Kuroo got in reply was a disinterested hum.

Sighing in defeat, Kuroo proceeded to lead Kenma towards the volleyball courts, his eyes eagerly darting around for the owl hair he’s been looking forward to seeing these past few days.

It didn’t really take him very long to spot Bokuto. He heard him before he even saw him actually.

“Akaaaashi! One more one more! They should almost be here and I wanna be warmed up!”

Kuroo smiled, taking a step forward but immediately jerking back when Kenma didn’t move with him. 

Tilting his head down to look at Kenma, Kuroo was shocked to find the most betrayed looking eyes directed at him.

“Really Kuroo? Bokuto?”

“What? You know him?” 

Kenma only sighed, shaking his head and finally tucking away his psp.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Kenma before walking with him the rest of the way to Bokuto and his (ridiculously pretty holy shit) friend.

As they got closer, Kuroo was preparing himself to call out to Bokuto, but instead the startling sound of Bokuto spiking a ball into the other side of the net made him clench his mouth shut tight.

Oh.

That was AWESOME.

Kenma only grimaced beside him, far from thrilled.

\-------------------------

“Hey hey hey Kuroo! About time you got he--oh hey! It’s Kenma!” Bokuto bounded over to the pair happily, Akaashi following behind him at a more sedate pace.

“Kuroo you didn’t tell me you knew Kenma!”

Kuroo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at Kenma. “Hey, well you didn’t tell me you knew Kenma either. How was I supposed to know you guys knew each other? Though, I guess I probably should have asked when you said you played volleyball. Anyways, Kenma and I are childhood friends! I’ve played volleyball with him ever since we were little but--uh, Bokuto? You okay man?”

Bokuto had been nodding along to what Kuroo was saying, but it didn’t take very long before his focus locked onto Kuroo’s mouth, then his lips, then his tongue that kept poking out every so often to wet his lips and....after that Bokuto kind of just...stopped hearing what Kuroo was saying. 

Slightly dazed, Bokuto reached up and smacked his own face, blinking owlishly at a startled looking Kuroo before grinning and chirping out a “I’m fine! Got a little lost thinking about--uh, hooow I’m going to KICK your ASS in volleyball dude!”

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow at Bokuto before turning to his silent friend, smiling widely and holding a hand out.

“Hi~ I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, definitely not an old man out to kill Bokuto here. Nice to meet you.”

Akaashi nodded his head politely, reaching out and shaking Kuroo’s hand once before quickly letting go.

“It’s nice to meet you too Kuroo-san. I’ve heard a lot about you from Kozume. Not all good things.” Akaashi smiled pleasantly, nodding a greeting towards Kenma and receiving one in return.

Kuroo jerked in surprise, turning to look over at Kenma with a hurt expression and dramatically clutching at his heart.

“Kenma! I thought we were friends! You’re supposed to make me look amazing!”

Kenma stared straight at Kuroo before dully saying “I can’t lie that convincingly Kuroo.”

Kuroo yowled.

\-------------------------

It wasn’t until the four of them had finally begun playing that Kuroo noticed what Bokuto was wearing.

Were those...leggings?

Long story short, he and Kenma lost the first set.

Kuroo was sweating, pointedly not looking at Kenma and his less-than-pleased frown.

“I know I know, that was just a warm up! I’m fine! We’ll get the next set!”

Kenma only shook his head, taking a drink from his water bottle and putting it away before saying “Drink some water. Maybe that will make you a little less thirsty.” He sent Kuroo a pointed look before getting back into position on court.

Kuroo gaped after Kenma, doing as he was told before getting back on court and making it a point to stare Bokuto in the face instead of...elsewhere.

\-------------------------

“Damn it! So close!”

Match point had gone on for a while, neither side giving in and consistently taking back points as soon as they were lost. 

In the end, the owls had won.

Kuroo sighed, patting Kenma on the head and watching as he immediately (and eagerly) pulled out his psp, continuing to play the game he’d put on hold to play the match against Bokuto and Akaashi.

He wasn’t even upset, apparently knowing that they would end up losing.

Kuroo shrugged, looking over towards where Bokuto and Akaashi were chatting. Well, more like where Bokuto was boasting about how great he was during the match and Akaashi was only half listening. 

He was though; great. At one point Kuroo had been SO SURE he’d block Bokuto’s insane straight right into their side of the court, but instead, he had pulled off an INSANELY tight cross that had shocked him right to his core.

Bokuto was amazing.

Kuroo grinned, eyes focused on Bokuto before they slowly traveled down his body, locking back onto his legs.

Bokuto’s legs were pretty amazing too.

Now that he was looking again he was even more curious.

Were those leggings?

Or were they just some long knee pads?

He couldn’t really tell.

If only he could just...lift up Bokuto’s shorts a little.

Well, why not?

Shaking himself back into reality, Kuroo took a swig of water, his mouth suddenly more dry than it was a few minutes earlier.

He waited until the other two came over to them, Akaashi laying down on the grass next to where Kenma was while Bokuto fluttered over to Kuroo, seemingly still full of energy.

“Kuroo! You’re pretty good at volleyball dude! You could’ve easily been a regular if you decided to go for volleyball instead of basketball. Your blocks are amazing! But my spiking is even MORE amazing!”

Bokuto puffed up his chest, grinning brightly.

Kuroo only snorted, but nodded his head all the same.

“Yeah man, your straights were a pain in the ass already, you just HAD to have amazing crosses too didn’t you?”

Bokuto laughed joyously, beginning to go into a monologue about how he got to be so amazing, but Kuroo wasn’t really paying attention now, his eyes were locked back onto Bokuto’s legs, a considering hum escaping him.

Without any warning, one of Kuroo’s hands shot out, wrapping it around the back of Bokuto’s knee and hiking his leg up until it rested against his own hip, a startled hoot coming from Bokuto at the unexpected action.

A few moments of silence passed between them before Kuroo coughed, motioning down at Bokuto’s leg as if that would explain what he was doing.

Not wanting to lose his nerve, Kuroo reached out with his other hand and lifted the hem of Bokuto’s shorts up, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding when he saw the cut off of Bokuto’s knee pads.

It was at about this point that Kuroo really noticed what he was doing. 

He was _feeling up_ Bokuto’s _thigh_.

And, shit, it was a _very nice thigh_.

Kuroo’s eyes were locked onto it, eyes taking in the dips and lines of muscle that were easily visible even with the knee pads covering most of it. With a gentle squeeze, Kuroo felt just how firm it was, how much strength they had. Hell, Bokuto could probably--

A strangled noise reached Kuroo’s ears, shocking him out of his thoughts and making him immediately let go of Bokuto’s leg, eyes blown wide as he took in Bokuto’s flushed face.

Kuroo panicked, not sure what he should say in this situation.

“Uh...I wanted to see...if you were wearing leggings or, uh...knee pads.”

Bokuto nodded, eyes darting around but not daring to look in Kuroo’s direction.

“Right, I uh, get asked that...a lot.”

Right. Kuroo could have _asked_.

Shit.

Words.

Questions.

Those were a thing.

Feeling slightly panicked, Kuroo couldn’t help but blurt out “Hey I bet I can run all the way around the park faster than you!”

And with those words he bolted, cheeks flushing slightly as his mind whirled, not even bothering to check if Bokuto was following him. Christ, he was so gay.

Kuroo didn’t have to wait long before he heard the sound of heavy footfalls behind him, Bokuto obviously not being able to ignore a challenge.

With a grin, Kuroo picked up his pace, deciding that he was definitely not going to lose to Bokuto again.

\-------------------------

“You! Y-you cheated Kuroo!”

“Haha no I didn’t! It was completely fair, don’t be a sore loser Bokuto. Besides, I wasn’t even running at my fastest.”

“What?! That’s crazy, you were running so fast already!”

Kuroo grinned, taking a swig of his water and licking his lips.

“You were pretty fast too. I’m just faster.”

Bokuto huffed, plopping down on the grass next to Akaashi and stretching his legs, shorts riding up a little and revealing a sliver of skin.

Kuroo swallowed, tearing his eyes away from the bit of skin and chugging down some more of his water.

“So, this was fun, but I need to take Kenma home now and make sure he actually does his homework instead of play video games all day AND night AGAIN.”

Kuroo ignored the noise Kenma had let out, locking eyes with Bokuto’s disappointed ones. 

“Aw, but I still owe you lunch. I was hoping we could all go eat something.”

Kuroo bit his lip, on the edge of giving in before his inner captain chastised him.

“Nah bro, can’t. Next time for sure!”

Kuroo snorted at Kenma’s grumble, gathering up both of their things and ushering Kenma into getting up from his seat. 

He turned to say his goodbye’s, but his mouth suddenly went dry when he spotted Bokuto taking off (practically PEELING off) his knee pads.

_Shit_.

Sucking in an unsteady breath, Kuroo nudged Kenma towards the bus stop, probably a bit too hard seeing as Kenma had stumbled a bit.

“O-okay, gotta go, bye!”

Kuroo turned and struggled to keep a steady pace, practically holding his breath all the way to the bus stop.

As soon as they were seated at the bus stop, Kuroo let out a long breath, slumping slightly and leaning into Kenma.

“Kenmaaa...I’m so gay.”

Kenma only muttered back an exasperated “I know”.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part comin up in like...maybe 2 or 3 days!
> 
> I shall try my best.
> 
> Anyways. Vhat me up bout how gay Kuroo is like lordy
> 
> _So gay._


End file.
